


Fear or Fake?

by JediRanger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad dream?, F/F, kryponite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediRanger/pseuds/JediRanger
Summary: Kara's worst fears are coming true but she doesnt know if its real or fakeI suck at summaries and Writting so Enjoy!





	1. Worst Dream?

Kara woke up in a Lab with Tubes in Front of her in the tubes were Lena, Maggie and Alex. They had Gas mask on like they were Inhaling something. Kara stood up from the autopsy Table she was wearing a hospital gown on and had a Tag on her wrist she reached in the for the tag it said “Unknown dead Kara Zor el”. she looked in at the Tube and by the tube was a Gas task lighting up Green it says “Kryptonite Danger” the Kryptonite was filling gas in the Tubes. Kara was in Shock she tried to Pounded on the Glass tubes Shouted “No no Lena, Alex Maggie Please Wake up” she was looking for the a Off switch she went back to Alex’s tube she looked down “I’m so sorry Alex” and she looked back up Alex’s eyes were open.

Kara Stood back “Alex! Can you hear me?” Alex was still looking at her Kara looked at Lena and Maggie they had their eyes open too all looking at her. Lena, Alex and Maggie Reach for their gas masks and took it off and they all said “you Promised to save us” they stared at Kara. Kara Shook her head “no no i did save you all”. Lena put her hand to the glass “you promise to love me forever”. “i do i do love you Lena” as she rushed to Lena’s tube. “Lies!” Lena shouted. “you Promised to save Alex” as Maggie Pounded on the Glass. “i did i always have” said Kara. they all put their hand on the glass and took a deep inhaled and Passed out. “Guys wake up no no what did i do?” as Kara pounded on each glass tube Kara saw a Door she ran to the door all she can hear is “help! kara help save us!” in a empty Hospital hallway. Kara stopped at the of the hall she saw a Tall dark Figure with red eyes and he Shouted “Traitor!” as the figure pointed Kara and the Figure disappeared the whole hospital Shook like a earthquake. Kara Ducked down and her eyes says to herself its not real she looked up she was in the middle of the street of National City and the City was Empty with destruction everywhere. she saw Lena's L-Corp Logo was on the Floor a spark came from it and she stumbled back she looked up to try to find the DEO building she saw it and the Building was destroyed all there was a half a building. "no this cant be true what happened?" as Tears fell down her face. she looked up at Lena's Building she saw a Lena's light is still on so Kara rushed and ran to her building she ran up the stairs to lena's floor and Rushed into her doors "Lena!" she Shouted she saw Lena Working on her Desk.

"Whats the Matter? why are you dress like that?" as Lena got up from her desk 

"i was at the hospital i dont know why but we have to go" as Kara went up to Lena tugged on her arm 

"hold on im not going anywhere with you" as Lena stopped Kara 

"what? why?" as Kara said confused 

"Because she isnt yours anymore" as Mon El came in to Lena Office as he went up to Lena and Held Lena's hand 

"You see Kara this what you could of have but you abandoned me" said Lena with a Soft voice 

Kara saw a Wedding ring on Lena's Finger. She was in tears she looked down and Kneel down to the floor shaking her head. saying in her head "this is not real this is not real". 

"You should leave" as Mon el Went up to Kara and held her up roughly as he pushed her out the door 

"and Never Come back" as Lena put her arms around Mon el's neck with Smile 

So Kara Ran out of the Building and she couldnt stop crying as walked in the middle of the street as she kepted swaying she tripped and fell. she looked at her hands and they were bleeding. she had no powers. she was weak. and she was heartbroken. Kara looked up at the Stars and closed her eyes she opened them looked to down and saw Catco Media building. She got up and ran to the building and went to Cat Grant's Office she saw Lucy on the Desk and Cat had a Drink in her hand. 

"So Keira you decided to show up after all even though the city is gone" said Cat 

"i need your help i dont know whats happening" as Kara goes up to Cat's desk 

"What is happening is that you Failed us ALL!" as Lucy got in her face 

"What do you mean?" said Kara still Confused 

"you our pretty little Savior couldnt save us, I believed you we all did but you let us down" said Cat 

Lucy poured herself a Drink and threw across room almosted hit Kara. she looked at Kara in Disgusted she went up to her "Leave like you Lefted me and broke my heart" as Lucy had tears in her face

"im so Sorry Lucy" as Kara shook her head 

"Leave! Never Come back again we dont need you!" as Lucy got in her face again 

Kara was about to Leave 

"You Pathetic Hero" Said Cat 

Kara lefted the Building. nobody wanted her around not her friends nobody. She was Alone in the Street she didnt hear a Siren not a Sound the city was dead Silent. Kara kept walking she saw a Newspaper on the floor the headline was "Supergirl Failed us All! New Daxamite City!" Kara tore up the Newspaper in half in anger all the paper fell on the floor. and Kara Continued to Walked in the middle of Daxamite City not National City anymore. The City Shook Kara closed her eyes again and got warped again to other place. This time she was in Alex's Apartment she heard a Door slam. it was Alex with a Bottle of Alcohol in her hand and her face looked all beat up. 

"What are you doing here?" said Alex

"what happened to you Alex?" as Kara ran up to Alex as she Cupped her Face looking Worried 

Alex Laughed "You Happened!" as she shouted in her face "you wanted to save the World but look what happened" as she put her hands up wide 

"wheres maggie?" said Kara 

"oh Now you Care about her SHE DIED KARA!" said Alex "you took her away from me!" as she pointed at Kara

"Sorry so sorry Alex!" as she tried to Hug Alex but Alex shoved her off 

"get away from me! leave now!" as Alex pointed to the Door 

"Alex i love you ,you are my Sister and i Cant leave you" 

"But you did. all you cared was about yourself, Out NOW!" 

Kara was leaving Alex's Apartment she was about to say something to her but Alex Slammed the door in Kara's Face. Kara whispered at the Door "i still love you Alex no Matter what". Another Earthquake Shook the City Kara was Ready whatever is to come next.


	2. Back into Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it got to Dark Please dont Hate me

The Earthquake shook and Spin her around it was all blurry she was in the Puddle of Water she got up she saw Clark running up to her with a punch and Kara had her Super suit on she ducked and dodged the punch 

“Clark! what are you doing?” said Kara 

“Getting rid of you I’m the only Kryptonian” as he choked her tight 

“no I’m your Cousin we are family” as she tried to fight him off 

“I’m the only who Survived on Krypton” as Clark Kicked her “the World doesn’t need two Supers” Clark picked up her up Punched her over and Over 

“Blood Bond us all remember” as she tried let out a Breath 

“it means nothing to you!” as Clark put kara over his Shoulder and flew up he got a hold of her and looked at her face to face “My Family Died because of you and you don’t deserve the name of El” as he Threw her Down as she continued fall down Clark Disappeared like a illusion as she was falling she saw the night sky as it was pouring hard she fell hard in the Grave already dig up she looked behind her it was her tombstone she couldn’t read it as it said “Kar- Zor -l Beloved —” Hero was scratched out she punched she own tombstone as it crumbled to dust. As she got out of the Grave she saw all the People she Loved in Graves. She was alone again. 

“so Sorry i failed you all but as my Promise i will protect you all” as She Kneeled down “i doubted myself over and over but you guys kept me going you are the reason why i keep fighting and why i never give up I’m not afraid anymore did you hear me?!” as she look up let out her anger Screaming and Blasting her Heat Vision to the Sky.   
As She was done with her anger she saw Lena’s and Alex’s Tombstone standing together she crawled to the middle of them and Laid down between them she had her hand on Lena’s Grave and on Alex’s Grave she grabbed fist full of dirt and she just closed her eyes wish this would be over.   
___

She woke up gasping she was in the DEO Alex ran by her side Check her. Kara was home her nightmares were gone. 

“Was that the Black Mercy again?” as Kara Gasping for Air 

“No it was this” as Alex held up little Glass Container with a Sharp Sliver Splinter inside 

“and what is that?” said Kara Confused 

“Sliver Kryptonite i have done the research it makes Kryptonians Paranoid and showing them their worst Fears you   
accidentally pricked yourself when you picked up the Kryptonite it was hard to get it out of you” 

“Oh i felt the Fear where’s the Kryptonite now?” said Kara nodded 

“J’onn has it so what did you see?” 

“Oh You hating me, Maggie Dying, Losing everybody, Losing Lena, nobody wanted me around, Clark hating me to, my secret being out, my death and Me Failing Nation City” 

“that is your worst fears but Look Kara” as Alex sits next to Kara with her arm around her “we will never hate you and we will always have your back no matter what and i can’t hate you Kara your my Sister i love you too much we all do the City loves you too whatever comes our way we will find a way to solve it” 

there was a Knock on the Door it was Lena “i Came soon as i heard you were awake” 

“ill leave you two” as Alex lefted the room 

Kara was happy to see Lena she rushed to her and Hugged her Tight “Lena I’m so Happy to see you” 

“Happy to see you too” as Lena Rubbed her Back 

Kara started to cry “Please Lena don’t Leave me ever” 

“Oh Baby i will never leave you i love you” as She Parted and Kissed her they stopped kissing “i can never leave my Wife” as Lena Flashed her hand there was a Wedding ring. 

“hey you two get a room!” as Alex Shouted 

Kara rolled her eyes. they went to go see J’onn and the others and they are all ok and working “theres a Robbery right now Supergirl you up for it” said Winn 

“No she has to Rest we got this” as Alex and Maggie go the Robbery 

“Just be Careful!” said Kara “so what now?” 

“you rest thats a order the Kryptonite is safely locked up now go be with your wife” said J’onn 

“Lets go Order Some Pizza and Potstickers and watch some Netflix and maybe Something we can do little extra” as Lena   
Wiggled her Eyebrows and bitting her lip. 

“Oh my Rao i love you” said Kara 

“Love you too” as Lena Kissed her Forehead and they both lefted the DEO to go home Safely. and Kara forgot her Fears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait there's More!

So they ended the Night they Cuddled went to sleep. Lena holding her tightly she holded Kara hand over her heart the City was Silent not a siren can be heard. Kara however woke up in Sweat. she doesn’tknow why she is sweating she got up quietly and went to the Bathroom she was pantng she was breathing really hard she looked at the mirror and saw a Zombie version of herself with Black eyes. She tried wipe the mirror to see if the illusion would disappear it did. She jumped when there was a Knock on the Door. 

“Kara Sweetie are you ok?” said Lena on the Other side of the Door 

Kara was Panting “Um i Think so Yeah” 

Lena Opened the Door and she saw Kara in Sweat and in terror 

“Oh my god why are you sweating?” as she touching Kara’s Forehead 

“i don’t know maybe my powers are out” 

“Well come back to bed we’ll figure out this in the morning” as Lena took Kara’s hand to bed 

They both Sleep through out the night. Lena Whispering in her ear “its ok” as kara was cuddled next to Lena as She rubbed her arms. Kara Went to Sleep and tried not to think about what she just saw. it worked when she woke up Lena was out of bed making Breakfast Kara can smell the Bacon. 

“Morning Sunshine” said Lena as She came a tray with Food 

“Morning Beautiful” as Kara Sat up 

“So are you going to the DEO? to see what wrong with you?” asked Lena as she ate a Piece of Bacon 

“Yeah” as She Digged in to her Breakfast 

they were done with Breakfast. Kara Got up and got ready to go to the DEO she was about to go to the door went Lena stopped her she Cupped her face she looked in Kara’s eyes “Everything is going be to Ok” 

Kara Nodded “i Know” as Kara Kissed Lena as Kara Parted to look in Lena’s Eyes her Eyes Were black. Kara Jumped and Closed and   
opened her eyes everything was Normal. 

Whats Wrong?” as Lena was Looking at Kara 

“nothing Ill be back soon” as She Lefted the Apartment 

She was at the DEO she saw Winn working at his computer Kara ran towards him “Wheres Alex?” 

“She’s in the Lab Kara are you ok?” 

“yeah I’m fine” as Kara Shook her head 

She went to the Lab “Alex i need you to do some tests on me while powers are out”   
“why what happened?” 

“last night i um Though i saw myself as a Zombie with Black Eyes” 

“uh ok just go take a seat” as Alex took out a Syringe 

Alex went to Kara and put the Syringe in her Kara looked up at Alex “stop looking at me like I’m crazy” 

“You’re not its just weird we got all of the Krytonite out of you” 

Alex Got the Blood Sample to put it in the Machine. “look Kara this could be some After effects of the Krytonite so don’t worry” 

Kara nodded. as Kara Waited sitting in the Medical Room Her Vision Started in get Blurry she kept thinking to herself this is not real. Alex came in the Room 

“Kara you are not going to like this but um” 

“what? what is it?” 

“There is some Sliver Krytonite still in your system” 

‘Wait? What? you got it out no no no” as Kara Vision goes Blurry again. she felt pain in her eyes. “Alex get out of here!” 

Alex ran out of the Room to call on J’onn soon as she Ran out Kara’s Heat vision Blasted to the Door Damaged the Glass Windows. Alex Covered herself as She Sided on the floor. J’onn Came running to Alex to check on her Alex nodded. He Ran to Kara she was on the floor with her eyes shut “Whats Happening to me!?”. 

“Some of Sliver Krytonite is Infecting your Powers” said J'onn


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didnt know how to end it So here it is just go with it

Lena was in her lab at L-Corp when she heard the Boom at the DEO. She fixing the last in the Antidote of the Sliver Kryptonite. it was Green Kryptonite mixed with Crystal Kryptonite know as Fake Kryptonite so it was hurt Kara. She mixed both of them into a Liquid to put into a Syringe. she also was hurrying to get to Kara. 

at the DEO Kara was still on the floor shaking back and forth she was calming herself and not letting her power go Bersek. Clark just arrived there he was how Kara looked she was going worse and worse. Lena just made it with the Antidote. 

“here Alex its the Antidote” as Lena Give her and Syringe 

“are you sure it won’t kill kara?” said Clark  
“  
yeah I’m sure” said Lena Nodding 

“one way to Find out” as Alex Walked in the Medical room helped Kara up on the Table with the Sun Lamps 

“What are you doing” said Kara as she still had her eyes closed. 

“you will see I’m sorry sis” as Alex stabbed her with the Syringe 

Clark Rush to her as Kara felted the Green Kryptonite “Kara you will feel pain and your last Nightmare just let the Medicine work” 

“Ok” as Kara nodded and Passed out. Clark Gently laid her on the Sun Lamp table. 

“now we wait” as Clark looks at the Others 

Lena went to Kara side and Held her hand “I’m right here baby” 

“lets go Lena” said Alex 

“No ill stay here” as She Looked at Kara passed out. Everybody lefted the room. 

Meanwhile in Kara head. 

She was on Krypton again this was her last nightmare her World ending again. she was up in her room with her white gown. She was looking at the City and the Whole World destruction. 

“hello my Dear Daughter” said Zor el 

“Father?” as she turned around 

“This is your last Nightmare your world ending again” 

Kara had Tears streaming down face.”i should’ve never left” 

“this is was not your Fault” as he Spread his arms wide 

“I feel like it is i don’t wanna leave” 

“you have to live your life with your Wife and know we are always with you Kara” 

Kara ran up to her Father and give him a Hug as he Hugged back tightly 

“i will always love you father” 

“and i love you my dearest daughter” as They turned to look at Krypton being Destroyed again. 

Kara woke up Spasming in pain she sat up she saw the Sliver Kryptonite coming off her like liquid and forming to Rocks falling off her arms. Lena went closer to Kara. 

“its ok its the Medicine working” as She hold kara 

“Thank you so much” as Kara looked at her wife 

Alex, J’onn and Clark came in the room noticed Kara came back. Alex went to go check on her to see if the Sliver Kryptonite was still in her. 

“Well it Worked its all out of your system” as she looked at Kara then turned to look at Lena “thank you” 

Lena Nodded at Alex. 

“so how do you feel cousin?” said Clark 

“Better” as she took a deep breath 

Lena Came closer to Kara and they Kissed “its good to have you back” 

“Ok when are you two are done Kara you Rest” said J’onn 

Lena and Kara Parted and Stopped Kissing. Kara looked at J’onn “yes sir!”


End file.
